


Love is just love

by bertie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy was by far less nervous when he took his bar exam compared to right now, smoothing his shirt down and hoping he's not sweating too badly. It's just that his entire life hangs in the balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is just love

His hand is only slightly unsteady as he reaches to knock on the door, but he gets the sudden urge to bolt as soon as he finishes. Then a familiar gruff voice yells from inside:

“Coming!”

Foggy just has to bite the bullet and power through it, hoping it will pay off in the end. He doesn’t have to fake his smile when Jack opens the door though.

“Foggy,” he says, smiling slightly. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Jack wasn’t an openly emotional man when Foggy first met him, but over the years he’s relaxed his stoicism and Foggy’s found that he’s actually a very warm and loving person.

Especially when it comes to Matt.

Foggy shakes his hand, gnarled from years of fighting. “It’s nice to see you too.”

“Come in, I’ll get you a drink.” Jack turns and heads back into his little house, and Foggy follows him, shutting the door.

He’s glad to have a cold beer pressed into his hand and takes a lengthy drink from it. Jack settles at the kitchen table and waves his hand for Foggy to sit as well.

“Why’d you come by?” He asks, and Foggy swallows another mouthful of beer.

“I wanted to ask you something.”

He swallows and pushes his hair back behind his ear, then takes a deep breath.

“Foggy, you’re no different than Matt to me and I may not be the warmest person on this planet, but you can always talk to me.”

Foggy’s chest blooms with warmth but he has to force a smile. He’s still terrified of the answer. He focuses on the happiest possibility and sits up a little straighter.

“I wanted to ask you for permission to marry your son.”

Jack looks like that wasn’t what he was expecting, but he’s not yelling yet. Foggy counts that as a win. He waits another moment before continuing.

“I know you’ve been trying to come to terms with our relationship changing, and I respect that. I do not want you to say yes if you’re not one hundred percent on board, but I want you to know that I’m serious about being with Matt. He’s so important to me and I’ve loved him from the day I met him. Matt doesn’t know I’m here; I want to surprise him. He means the world to me and I really want to be with him for the rest of our lives.”

“Are you done?” Jack asks, looking up from where he had been staring into his beer.

Foggy swallows against the lump in his throat. “Yes.”

Jack takes another long moment before he speaks, sighing heavily. “You have my permission.”

He’s sure he nearly has a heart attack, but then Jack smiles at him, like Foggy’s seen him smile at Matt so many times, and he can breathe again. He laughs breathlessly and puts his head in his hands.

“I’d have to be an idiot to not see how you look at Matt. And you treat him like he’s a person, like he’s special but not because he’s blind. I’ve never seen Matt happier than when he came to see me after your first date. Maybe I didn’t understand it then, but I do now. Nothing matters more than my son being happy.”

Foggy wants to cry he’s so happy, but he just settles for grinning and thanking Jack about a million times. Jack laughs, rich and warm like Matt’s own laugh, and shakes his head.

They spend the afternoon chatting about Matt, and Foggy’s plans for asking him. He wasn’t going to start thinking about details until he got Jack’s blessing so he bounces ideas off him since he knows Matt best.

“Don’t put the ring in food, that always ends badly,” Jack laughs. “Matt would either love something traditional or incredibly outlandish. He’s unpredictable.”

Foggy agrees wholeheartedly. “I was thinking something more traditional. That way there’s less room for mistakes and embarrassment.”

Jack nods. “I’m sure he will love anything you choose, Foggy, because he loves you so much. If anyone was meant for each other, it was you two.”

Sitting back in his chair, Foggy smiles slightly, thinking about Matt’s smile when he surprised him with his favorite brownies the previous week. He sighs.

“I think so too.”

>>>> 

Foggy’s glad they’ve had a bunch of clients lately or else paying for a ring would have been hard. He still would have bought one, but it would have come out of his meager savings account. He picks out a simple white gold ring with several small diamonds set in the metal and can't stop grinning for hours after he purchases it.

He doesn’t know when he should ask, or where, or anything. He looks at the ring every night, imagining it on Matt’s left hand when he holds Foggy’s elbow or slides his fingers across his  braille display. He practices what he wants to say every moment he’s alone, running them through his head or out loud.

Matt’s propped up on the couch, nursing several cuts and bruises and probably a concussion, when Foggy has the sudden urge to ask him. He’s bandaged him up and fed him leftovers and is sitting at his feet, holding his hand. But he decides to wait because Matt starts to list to the side, his eyes snapping open when he sits back up.

“Come on, little duck, let’s go to bed,” he says, standing up in front of Matt.

He helps Matt up and keeps his arm around his waist as they shuffle toward the bedroom.

“Thanks, Foggy,” Matt whispers when he’s seated on the edge of the bed.

“You’re welcome.” Foggy pushes his fingers through Matt’s hair, scratching lightly with his nails.

Matt hums, his eyes closed when Foggy tilts his head to kiss him on the forehead. Foggy helps him get under the sheets before going back out into the living room to turn off lights. He fills a glass with water in case Matt needs it during the night. When he lies down beside him, Matt immediately shifts closer.

“I love you,” he says, quiet and strained thanks to the bruises on his neck.

Foggy takes his hand, brushing his fingers over the inside of his wrist. “I love you too.”

“Always.” It’s said as he drifts off, head pillowed on Foggy’s arm.

“Always,” he answers, leaving a kiss on the top of his head.

>>>> 

It’s an unseasonably warm fall afternoon and Foggy drags Matt out of the office for a long lunch with promises of a pastry from his favorite bakery for dessert. They get sandwiches and go to the nearby park to eat. They sit at a picnic table and Foggy nearly gets two splinters, but when the sun illuminates the red in Matt’s hair, he can’t help but stare kind of stupidly at him.

“I know you’re watching me,” Matt says, taking another bite of his sandwich.

“I know you know. I just think you’re particularly gorgeous today.”

Matt laughs, but a blush spreads across his cheeks not caused by the heat. Foggy smiles and goes back to his own sandwich, but his eyes don’t leave Matt’s face for long. They talk about their latest cases, Karen’s new girlfriend _and_ boyfriend, and about Daredevil like he’s not sitting right there with his ankle pressed against Foggy’s calf.

The sun emerges from behind a cloud and Foggy can see the freckles scattered across Matt’s nose and he _knows._ He squeezes Matt’s hand and stands up awkwardly from the picnic table.

“Foggy, what—”

“It’s okay, I just need to tell you something.” He leans closer. “And no cheating.”

Matt relaxes and smiles, and Foggy reaches inside his jacket. He sits beside Matt on his side of the table and tries to open the box as silently as possible. Matt turns to face him.

When Foggy takes a breath to start he says, “Wait.”

He takes his glasses off and sits them on the table. “Okay.”

Foggy smiles and takes Matt’s hand, turning it over to rest the ring box in his palm. Slowly, Matt’s face changes, his mouth falling open and his green eyes widening.

“Oh, Foggy.”

Foggy holds Matt’s hand in his and strokes the inside of his wrist before he speaks.

“I think—” His voice cracks. He clears his throat and starts again. “I think being married to my best friend is the absolute best way to spend the rest of my life. I want all the sleepless nights and the stitches and court dates and endless stacks of paper and your stupid fucking outfit because I love you so much it hurts. Sometimes I can’t believe that you’re mine but then you smile at me and say something like, “Let’s go home,” and we go back to your apartment _together_ and we eat dinner on your couch and sleep in your bed. I—”

“Our.”

Foggy’s breath catches in his throat, his next words dying on his tongue. “What?”

“You keep saying ‘your apartment, your couch’ but they’re not just mine. They’re ours.”

He laughs. “Okay, they’re ours. Now, where was I, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted.”

Matt grins, only slightly apologetic.

“I don’t want to spend my life with anyone but you, Matt. You are beautiful and incredibly intelligent and kind-hearted and I fall in love with you all over again every single day. And I would be so happy if you would marry me so I could try to give you all the joy you’ve given me.”

Matt’s hand trembles when he reaches out to touch Foggy on the cheek. His eyes flicker over him, and Foggy leans into his hand. Matt huffs a kind of breathless, laughing sob and his lips tremble.

“Foggy,” he says, his voice coming out rough. He sniffles and his eyes well up with tears, but he smiles. “Yes, Foggy, yes, I’ll marry you.”

Foggy leans in and kisses him softly even though he can’t stop smiling. Matt laughs, soft and watery, and wipes his eyes. He sniffs and offers Foggy the ring box.

“Put it on me.”

He laughs and takes the box, gently plucking the ring from the velvet. First, he lays it in Matt’s hand.

“Feel it.”

Matt runs his fingers over it, feeling each little diamond set in the surface. He presses it back into Foggy’s palm.

“It’s beautiful, Foggy. Thank you.”

Foggy takes Matt’s left hand gently, kissing the soft underside of his wrist, then the center of his palm. He leaves kisses on the back of his hand and his knuckles before sliding the ring on his finger. He kisses the ring and spreads Matt’s fingers with his hand, linking their fingers. Matt's cheeks and ears are flushed pink, his bottom lip between his teeth even as he smiles.

“I love you,” he says, leaning in to kiss Matt again.

Matt gets a little overexcited and handsy this time, grabbing at Foggy’s shoulders and letting out quiet, eager noises. Foggy laughs and wraps his arm around Matt’s waist.

“Shhh, calm down, little duck, we have all the time in the world,” he murmurs, kissing Matt on the cheek.

“God, Foggy, I love you so much.” Matt cups his face in his hands and kisses Foggy firmly on the mouth.

They stay there at their picnic table, tucked away from prying eyes, for a while longer, kissing and talking and admiring Matt’s ring. They don’t realize how long they’ve been gone until Karen calls them to make sure Foggy wasn’t having to fish Matt out of an open manhole. They sneak a few more kisses before leaving for the office, walking with Matt’s left hand tucked into Foggy’s elbow.

“You used to be horrible at guiding me in college,” Matt says, squeezing Foggy’s arm and smiling.

“Way to boost my confidence, Matty,” he grumbles, but he can’t help his answering smile.

“You moved around too much, especially when you were drunk, but now you’re practically an expert.” He leans his cheek against Foggy’s shoulder, warmth leaking through his suit jacket.

“Well, I’ve had some practice over the years,” Foggy says, kissing Matt on the top of the head. “Crosswalk.”

They have to explain themselves to Karen, but when Matt shows her the ring she’s too excited to be mad. She hugs them and then punches them on the arm for worrying her. They try to go back to work, but Foggy can hardly keep his hands to himself. Even if it’s just harmlessly stealing Matt’s hand away to kiss his fingers, he can’t stop touching him. Matt grins and reaches over to stroke Foggy’s hair behind his ear.

“You two are like horny teenagers,” Karen says, standing up from the table and tapping her papers into alignment. “Why don’t we all take the rest of the day off?”

“Good idea,” Foggy says, bright and eager as he nearly topples his chair over backwards in his haste to stand.

Matt laughs and takes the headphone out of his ear, closing his laptop. Karen’s already on the phone with Owen and she mentions Polly, a smile in her voice. Foggy “helps” him pack up his papers and laptop by sneaking his hands underneath Matt’s jacket and rubbing his hips.

“Foggy, we’re not alone yet, please control yourself,” Matt says, laughing.

“I just can’t wait. You’re so gorgeous and you’re _mine._ ” He leaves kisses on Matt’s neck.

Karen yells her goodbye over her shoulder as she leaves and they call back their own. Foggy tries to back Matt up against the desk, but Matt pushes him back.

“Let’s get back to the apartment first. It’ll be much more comfortable,” Matt says, stroking the hair at the nape of Foggy’s neck.

Foggy agrees, but he sneaks a kiss before he lets go. Matt digs his elbow into Foggy’s ribs, but he just pulls him in and plants a wet kiss on his temple.

“You’re so gross,” Matt laughs, wiping his face off with his sleeve.

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.” Foggy opens the door and lets Matt through first.

The click of Matt’s cane on the sidewalk has become a calm, comforting sound to Foggy. It reminds him of crisp fall mornings on campus and the shining halls of Landman & Zack. Hearing it used to make his heart race and his ears perk knowing that Matt was nearby, now it soothes him. They make it to the apartment building and manage to keep it together long enough to get the door open. They throw their bags on the bench and Foggy crowds Matt up against the wall, kissing him. Matt moans softly into his mouth, already working on loosening Foggy’s tie.

“I can’t believe you’re going to be mine forever,” Foggy says, lips pressed to Matt’s jaw. “I’m going to be able to see you naked for the next sixty years.”

Matt laughs, resting his head back against the wall. “I don’t think I’ll look this great in sixty years, Foggy.”

“Don’t care.” Foggy unbuckles Matt’s belt. “If you’re as feisty as you are now, I’ll still be madly in love with you. Wrinkles and all.”

Foggy goes to his knees and he’s proud that Matt’s entire vocabulary is reduced to whimpers and his name.

They leave a trail of clothes through the apartment and exhaust themselves before it’s even dinnertime.


End file.
